Llamar hogar cualquier lugar
by Mabiana
Summary: Dos años después de la segunda guerra mágica y en el día que se celebra el final de la misma; Harry viaja a un mundo paralelo.


Harry cerró los ojos puesto que el retazo de la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, la mano familiar de Ginny sujeto la de Harry y él mismo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Era dos de mayo y estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

— ¿Sabes?- dijo Ron sujetando la mano de Hermione; quien hablaba con Molly- Aún no sé porque siempre insisten en celebrar el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts en Hogwarts- Harry alzo una ceja esperando que Ron entendiera lo obvio- Bueno, si sé que es porque paso aquí pero que ¿no crees que sería mejor celebrarlo un lugar que no recordara tanto a quienes murieron justo donde estamos comiendo felices?

Ginny le dirigió a su hermano una mirada triste.

— A mi me agrada poder celebrar donde sé que fue el último lugar en el cual Fred rió.

Lamentablemente ella no había notado que las demás conversaciones cercanas se habían detenido justo antes de que ella dijera esa frase, entre ellas Molly Weasley quien empezó a sollozar tristemente.

El escuchar el nombre de Fred había sido para Harry tan difícil como la primera vez que lo dijeron unos días después de su muerte. El hecho de que hubiesen pasado dos años aun no lograba cambiar eso.

Harry dirigió su mirada tristemente hacia donde jugaba Teddy junto a su abuela, quien lo había llevado a dar una vuelta cerca del lago, para que viera el calamar gigante asomándose por encima del agua, ya había pasado varias horas desde que Harry llevo a Teddy al sauce boxeador y le había contado por segunda vez que era lo que hacía tan especial y magnifico a Remus Lupin. Teddy le decía a Harry; Papá. Y Harry no podía estar más orgulloso de ese título.

Durante toda la mañana a Harry se le habían acercado varias personas, todas agradeciéndole por salvar al mundo mágico, algunas eran específicas en decirle cuanto significaba para ellas que él estuviera ahí, celebrando la valentía de quienes murieron en la batalla. Esa última parte siempre hacía a Harry sentirse culpable hasta el momento en el que Ginny le tomaba la mano o le susurraba palabras de confort.

Esta vez no fue la excepción sin embargo Harry se dio cuenta que a diferencia de veces anteriores en ese preciso momento, Ginny no le estaba brindando apoyo si no que por el contrario estaba buscando el apoyo de Harry después de ver a Molly llorar por la muerte de Fred.

— Lo lamento mamá- dijo ella- no quería hacerte sentir mal.

— Tonterías- respondió Molly aún sollozando mientras Arthur la abrazaba con más fuerza- esto era inevitable, lo habría hecho desde hace horas porque desde hace horas que estoy pensando en Fred, pero las conversaciones me han mantenido distraída.

Harry aún se sentía culpable cuando media hora después vio a Neville acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban.

Después de unos cuantos saludos cortos con los demás Neville inicio una conversación con Harry la cual estaba conformada en su mayor parte por susurros.

— ¿Harry crees que podamos caminar un poco más lejos de la multitud? tantos saludos me están abrumando y estaba pensando que quizás tu nos podríamos acompañar- dijo esto último señalando a Luna, quien ya se acercaba de manera apresurada- claro que Ginny, Hermione y Ron son bienvenidos a unírsenos.

Harry asintió, no podía estar más aliviado de tener una excusa para alejarse de tantas personas, le comento la idea a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los tres asintieron y se unieron a Neville y Luna, estos últimos iban riendo sin ganas.

El grupo bordeo el monumento a los Riddle, que solo pocos sabían que significaba y a quienes estaba dedicado, en la parte de abajo se podía leer en la placa "El amor es la magia más poderosa". A insistencia de Harry, McGonagall había aceptado poner el monumento en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando Ron y Hermione habían preguntado el porqué de una solicitud tan extraña, lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y explicar que a pesar de todo lo que Tom Riddle había hecho, Hogwarts sería siempre su hogar. Y a diferencia de Voldemort, Harry no sería quien separara a un niño ilusionado de todo lo que él consideraba su familia.

El monumento mostraba a una mujer de largo cabello lacio y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, un hombre alto, atractivo y en medio de ambos estaba un pequeño niño de unos 3 años; de pie y con sus manitas siendo sujetadas por las manos de sus padres. Harry era la última persona viva que sabía exactamente quienes eran y como lucían. Era por ende que sabía que pocas veces en su vida Merope Gaunt había sonreído, que su cabello era opaco y sus ojos estaban viendo constantemente en direcciones opuestas, Harry también sabía que a pesar de que Tom Riddle Sr. no merecía vivir por tanto tiempo bajo los efectos de la amortentia, había sido un hombre desagradable y arrogante. Pero por sobre todo, Harry entendía que si Tom Marvolo Riddle hubiese recibido aunque sea una cuarta parte del amor que su madre tenía por su padre el mundo mágico nunca hubiera conocido al mago tenebroso más grande y temible hasta el momento. De ahí el que Harry pidiera que grabaran la frase en el monumento, había entendido hace muchos años que el amor era por sobre todos los medios la mejor magia y la única que podía cambiar el carácter de las personas de manera permanente.

Harry le dirigió por última vez un vistazo a la cara sonriente del pequeño Tom y siguió caminando aún tomado de la mano de su novia.

Pensó en el reflejo de los ojos verdes de su madre, de un tono exacto al suyo propio. Pensó en cómo se veía, cuanto sonreía en el espejo de Oesed y recordó la calidez que sintió cuando apareció mediante la piedra de la resurrección.

— Tantas diferencias- pensó Harry- quizás si Merope hubiera sido un poco más fuerte y se hubiera aferrado a la vida con más fuerza o si quizás hubiera amado a su hijo tanto como Lily había amado a Harry; hasta el punto de sacrificar su vida propia. Si quizás ella hubiera sabido lo que es amar y criar un hijo con la misma pasión y devoción de la señora Weasley entonces quizás Harry aún tendría a su madre y a su padre y no tendría que pensar en ellos solo mediante los recuerdos de un espejo viejo y una piedra con una hendija.

Recordó que el avistamiento de sus padres, de su padrino y de Lupin había logrado en Harry lo imposible; morir por amor y volver de la muerte por esperanza. Enterrada en el profundo bosque el cual empezaban a bordear era probablemente el mejor lugar donde la piedra había podido estar, había tenido durante mucho tiempo miedo de que si le comentaba a alguien más donde había dejado la piedra eso supondría más tentación de la cual ellos podrían aguantar. Había entendido incluso más con los años a Dumbledore, a quien en su juventud le habían parecido las reliquias el tesoro más maravilloso.

De joven Harry constantemente reclamo al director el porqué de sus decisiones, pasados los años había entendido que las medidas que el director había tomado eran en realidad las más difíciles y a su vez eran las correctas; este entendimiento llevo a Harry a visitar constantemente al director de Hogwarts por consejo, por familiaridad y por cariño. Si Sirius había sido para Harry un padre, Dumbledore había sido un abuelo. Por ende la añoranza de quien Harry reconocía como su abuelo incrementaba en Harry con el pasar del tiempo.

Lastimosamente o afortunadamente, siempre que pensaba en Dumbledore Harry recordaba a Snape, quien había sido en vida un profesor amargado y un ser humano frustrado pero que había probado que era también un hombre valiente y capaz de amar. Harry entendía que Snape había sido por sobre todas las cosas un profesor injusto. Neville que iba a su izquierda era la prueba fehaciente de lo mismo, tan talentoso, tan lleno de gentileza y justicia. Neville había probado que era un gran mago tanto a Harry como al resto de la comunidad mágica; aún así el boggart de Neville aun era Snape.

Vio a Lavender Brown, caminando con alguien a quien no conocía y vio varias de las marcas que Fenrir Greyback había dejado en ella subir por su brazo y terminar en uno de sus pómulos. Bill Weasley también había sido atacado por el hombre lobo pero solo tenía una ligera preferencia a la carne cruda mientras que Lavender había recibido directamente la maldición de la licantropía, el hombre lobo en su desesperación y desenfreno en la batalla de Hogwarts no había tenido en cuenta que estaba marcando de por vida a una sangre pura de las cuales Voldemort tanto se jactaba de proteger.

Se sentaron en un pequeño prado, lejos de los ojos de los que transitaban el área pero no muy dentro del bosque prohibido, Harry estaba demasiado distraído peinando con sus dedos los cabellos rojos de Ginny como para notar que Luna le hablaba hasta que Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— Perdón Luna, ¿Qué me decías?- preguntó Harry intentando que no se notara que tan distraído había estado.

— Te pedía que mencionaras a quien le dedicarías este día.

Harry vio a Luna a sus ojos soñadores y sintió su propia vista desenfocarse.

—Bueno- dijo Harry esta vez sin ver a nadie en especifico puesto que no quería ver la reacción de ninguno de sus acompañantes- Estoy debatiéndome entre mi madre y la madre de Voldemort.

Se hizo el silencio en el pequeño claro hasta que la misma Luna rompió el silencio.

— Esas me parecen opciones muy honorables Harry, yo estaba pensando en Dobby pero lo mismo había pensado el año pasado y creo que ese año si fue en honor a Dobby.

Harry no recordaba en qué momento exactamente se había aceptado que se dedicara ese año a Dobby pero si así había sido Harry no podía estar más contento o agradecido. Se armo de valor y dirigió su mirada a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione tenían cara de confusión, Ginny parecía que quería abrazar a Harry y Neville del todo parecía debatido entre la confusión y la molestia.

— Bueno- repitió Harry intentando encontrar las palabras que necesitaba- Es que yo estaba pensando que si quizás la madre de Voldemort hubiera sido tan valiente como la mía lo fue, quizás mi madre no habría tenido que ser así de valiente para empezar.

El silencio se instalo en el pequeño espacio que compartían, todos quedaron aparentemente incapaces de hablar, Ginny con una sonrisa tomó la mano de Harry, Hermione – quien ya tenía los ojos llorosos- tomó la mano de Ron mientras que ambos le dirigían a Harry una sonrisa de aliento. Había intentado no ver a los ojos a Neville, creyendo que este último lo iba a juzgar sin embargo cuando Harry le dirigió la mirada al rubio y vio que en lugar de una mirada de desprecio o molestia, Neville intentaba dirigirle a Harry una mirada de disculpa.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro quien creyó que sería juzgado por los demás. Él sabía que su miedo de ser juzgado ya no debería tener cabida en su vida – al menos no darle importancia- lastimosamente cambiar eso había sido más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Eso no significaba que Harry no les confiaría su vida a sus amigos, en especial a los que estaban presentes.

— Creo que Harry tiene razón- menciono Neville a sorpresa de todos y pareciera que incluso de sí mismo- después de todo ella era una madre también.

Todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que Neville había cambiado, se había hecho un compañero especialmente valiente y Harry estaba orgulloso de poder llamarlo amigo.

Se escucho un sonido de golpe cerca de donde el grupo de jóvenes estaba sentado esta vez en silencio. Los seis se levantaron con bastante rapidez y con varitas en mano empezaron a revisar los diferentes lugares de donde podía prevenir el sonido.

Fue Luna la que noto que había un peine de plata viejo cerca de ellos, que antes no había estado allí.

— Posiblemente es un traslador para lo del aniversario- explico Hermione ante la duda de todos.

— Tal vez dejo a los que se suponía iba a trasladar- dijo Neville con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Pero ¿Por qué alguien se iba a trasladar al bosque prohibido pudiendo trasladarse directamente más cerca del castillo?- señalo de nuevo Hermione.- Además, el bosque prohibido aun esta dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts para empezar, no debería ser posible incluso el aparecer o desaparecer aquí.

A Harry la idea de un traslador misterioso lo ubicaba demasiado cerca de los recuerdos de la muerte de Cedric y por un momento verdadero miedo recorrió a Harry ante la idea de que cualquiera de los presentes experimentara el destino de Cedric. No, su cicatriz no había dolido desde que el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort había tocado el suelo. Aún así…

Más por instinto que por planeación, Harry tomo el peine. El peine comenzó a brillar y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo al respecto, las otras 5 personas presentes en el claro tomaron el peine también.

Harry no sabía pero el mismo miedo que había hecho que fuera él quien tomara el peine fue lo que impulso a los demás a no dejar que Harry enfrentara algo así solo nunca más.

En todo caso el peine brillo unos segundo más con la tradicional luz azul de los trasladores y luego desapareciendo con las seis personas que lo sujetaban dejo el claro en silencio.

Harry sintió un jalon desde su ombligo y sujeto con especial fuerza su varita esperando no soltarla, sintió que giraba sobre si mismo por demasiado tiempo y luego de la nada los giros se detuvieron, sus piernas casi ceden cuando cayeron al césped verde pero Harry rápidamente se recupero. El y los demás ya estaban listos para atacar o defenderse al recordar que no sabían donde habían caído.

Alrededor suyo habían una personas, donde la mayoría estaban sentados tranquilamente en el césped, los desconocidos se pusieron alerta y levantaron sus varitas cuando vieron al grupo de Harry aparecer, sin embargo no fue tan rápido a como probablemente querían que fuera.

En todo caso, Harry ya estaba preparándose para indicar el inicio de la batalla a sus compañeros cuando escucho la conocida voz de su anciano profesor.

— Alto, por favor, bajen todos las armas- Casi todos hicieron caso renuentes, menos Harry y sus compañeros puesto que ellos ahora solo lo harían si Harry lo indicaba.

Dumbledore- pensó Harry- seguro saben cuánto significa Dumbledore para mí.

—Tranquilos jóvenes- dijo el falso Dumbledore- por favor, prometo que no les haremos daño.

— Esa es una jugada muy baja- dijo Harry con claro enojo impregnado en su voz- usar a Dumbledore es un golpe muy bajo incluso para sucios mortífagos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Alastor Moody viendo a Harry tanto con su ojo celeste como con el ojo de vidrio.

— No somos mortífagos- aclaro la suave voz de Dumbledore- y estoy seguro de que ustedes no son enemigos tampoco, ahora por favor muchacho, baja la varita y dile a tus compañeros que ellos también deberían bajar la suya.


End file.
